saranghamnida seonsaengnim
by rHeitawoo
Summary: akhirnya siwon menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin...bagaimanakah akhir hubungan kyu dan sungmin? silahkan baca aja deh kalo penasaran...
1. Chapter 1

annyeong...i'm back with new story

warning : banyak typonya, harap maklum, rada gaje, yaoi.

* * *

><p>yaudah deh...tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, saiia persilahkan buat chingudeul sekalian untuk membaca cerita saiiia eank rada gaje ini...<p>

* * *

><p>SARANGHAMNIDA SEONSAENGNIM<p>

"jadi, kalian bisa menggunakan rumus aritmetika untuk soal – soal seperti ini. Kalian mengerti ?"Tanya Sungmin kepada para muridnya. Sungmin adalah guru di SM high school dan mengajar dalam pelajaran matematika (anggap az umin pinter sangat di matematika, oke readers?).

Sungmin menatap salah satu siswanya yang sedang asyik tertidur dan sepertinya tidurnya nyenyak sekali karena dia sudah tertidur dari awal peljaran Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan mendekati meja murid tersebut dan bersiap untuk membangunkannya sampai seseorang menghentikannya.

"maaf seonsaengnim, tapi biar saya saja yang membangunkannya,"kata orang tersebut atau lebih tepatnya teman sebangku dari pria yang tertidur. Sungmin hanya mengangguk setuju dan menatap anak yang ternyata bernama Kim Jong Woon atau lebih sering di panggil Yesung oleh teman- temannya.

Yesung memeriksa tas siswa yang tertidur itu dan mengambil sebuah psp lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin seonsaengnim. Lalu dia mengambil napas dalam dan berteriak tepat di telinga siswa yang tertidur tersebut.

"Kyu Hyun…. Gawat… PSP mu hilang… ada yang mengambilnya…! Gawat." Siswa yang tertidur itupun terbangun dengan cepat.

"omona….bagaimana bisa…psp qu…"katanya sambil memeriksa tasnya tetapi tidak menemukannya lalu dia mencari di sekitar mejanya. Ketika dia sedang sibuk mencari, tiba – tiba siswa satu kelaspun tertawa. Kyu Hyun yang merasa bingung segera menatap Yesung yang juga sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil menatap dongsaengnya yang sedang kebingungan itu. Yesung segera menghentikan tawanya dan memberi tatapan ada-sungmin-seonsaengnim-di belakangmu. Kyu Hyun yang menyadari tatapan itu segera berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Sungmin seonsaengnim sedang tersenyum ketus sambil memegang psp Kyu di tangannya. Kyu pun hanya nyengir menatap seonsaengnimnya itu.

"Cho Kyu Hyun, istirahat, ke ruangan saya, mengerti !" perintah Sungmin. Kyu Hyun pun hanya mengangguk lemah. Dan saat Sungmin kembali ke mejanya, bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dia pun segera keluar kelas menuju ruangannya.

~Sungmin pov~

Aku menaruh buku – bukuku dan duduk di meja. Aku mendengar ketukan pintu dan aku tahu itu adalah Cho Kyu Hyun, jadi aku segera menyuruhnya masuk. Dia masuk dengan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

"chagiya, mianhe, aku tak bermaksud tertidur di kelasmu. Hanya saja tadi aku ngantuk sekali, jadi tanpa sadar tertidur deh," katanya dengan nada manja dan segera duduk di kursi di hadapanku. Yah, sebenarnya aku mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang jika diketahui orang – orang di sekolahku, maka akan membuatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Sebenarnya, aku dan Kyu berpacaran, yah, sudah 2 tahun sih aku berpacaran dengannya. Kami adalah teman dari kecil sekaligus tetangga dekat rumah. Dan tanpa disadari cinta telah bersemi di hati kita berdua. dan saat dia menyatakan perasaannya 2 tahun lalu, aku segera menerimanya tanpa memperdulikan status guru dan murid.

"kau jahat kyu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau tertidur di kelasku. Mian jika penjelasanku di kelas terlalu membosankan hingga membuatmu tertidur,"kataku dengan sedikit memasang wajah sedih.

"aniyo, cara mengajarmu bagus kok. Ini semua kesalahanku, jika tadi malam aku tidak bermain psp sampai subuh, aku pasti tidak akan tertidur di kelas,"katanya dengan tatapan bersalah padaku.

"omona! Kau bermain psp sampai subuh?"tanyaku tak percaya.

"ne,"kata kyu sambil mengangguk dan sedikit takut.

"CHO KYU HYUN! LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SEPULUH PUTARAN DAN AKU AKAN MENYITA PSPMU. DAN LAKUKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"kataku dengan sedikit berteriak. Kyu yang merasa kagetpun segera berlari keluar dan menabrak seseorang hingga dia terjatuh. Aku menatap pria jangkung yang ada di depan ruanganku. Dia membantu kyu hyun untuk berdiri. Aku bisa melihat tatapan sinis kyu pada pria jangkung tersebut, bahkan dia menepis tangan pria yang ingin membantunya berdiri itu. Kyu berjalan keluar dari ruanganku dengan sedikit kesal dan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya dengan pria tersebut.

"ah, siwonnie. Ada apa?"tanyaku pada choi siwon yang juga seorang guru di sekolah ini, hanya saja dia mengajar bahasa inggris.

"aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar siang nanti seusai kau mengajar, kau mau?"tanyanya dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat semua yeoja langsung jatuh cinta. Aku berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju.

~ end pov ~

Kyu hyun berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolahnya sambil sesekali menatap ke ruangan sungmin, dia bisa melihat siwon dan sungmin yang sedang asik mengobrol. Hatinya merasa panas melihat mereka. Dia tahu dan menyadari bahwa siwon memiliki perasaan suka pada sungmin, tapi kenapa sungmin seperti memberi kesempatan padanya. Kyu hyun mendengus kesal sambil terus berlari. Dia sangat ingin sekali menghajar si choi siwon itu karena mendekati kekasihnya. Kyu Hyun tak berhenti menatap kea rah ruangan sungmin hingga dia tersandung saat sedang berlari dan membuatnya terjatuh. Kakinya terluka, yah, memang hanya luka ringan tetapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Dia tahu bahwa sakit yang dia rasakan berasal dari hatinya. Bukan dari kakinya. Dia berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Dia tidak ingin melihat siwon dan sungmin yang sedang asik mengobrol di ruangan sungmin. Dia berjalan menuju taman di belakang sekolahnya. Dia bisa melihat 3orang namja yang merupakan yesung, donghae dan zhou mi yang bersama dengan 2orang yeoja yaitu ryeowook dan eun hyuk yang sedang bergelayut manja pada lenga donghae dan yesung mesra. Dia mendengus lagi melihat kemesraan itu. Dia segera duduk di samping zhou mi yang sedang membaca buku.

"kau dihukum lari lagi ya kyu?"Tanya donghae sambil melemparkan sebotol air mineral pada kyu hyun yang banyak mengeluarkan keringat.

"ne, aku lelah sekali dan untuk kalian, berhentilah bersikap mesra di hadapanku. Menjijikkan tahu,"kata kyu hyun sinis.

"hahahaha…. Kau hanya merasa iri saja kan karena kau tidak bisa bermesraan dengan sungmin seonsaengnim,"kata yesung yang tepat sasaran sehingga membuat kyu hyun tersedak. Ya, Cuma mereka saja yang tahu bahwa kyu dan sungmin berpacaran dan untungnya mereka sangat dapat dipercaya.

"aniyo, untuk apa aku iri. YA! Yesung! Kau kan yang memberikan pspqu pada Minnie. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Gara – gara kau, pspqu di sita tahu!"kata kyu hyun yang malah membuat teman – temannya tertawa.

"rasakan! Makanya jangan main psp mulu. Kau harus bisa puasa main psp kyu,"kata yesung sambil tertawa melihat kyu hyun yang memanyunkan mulutnya. kyu yang merasa kesalpun meninggalkan teman - temannya yang sedang asik menertawainya.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>GOMAWO WAD YANG UDAH MAU BACA FF SAIIA YANG RADA GAJE INI...JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA EA CHINGUDEUL SEKALIAN...GOMAWO.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

warning : banyak typo, harap maklum, rada gaje, rada gag beres.

desclaimer : semua member suju adalah milik eomma and appa mereka kecuali hyukkie and wookie adalah para suami saiia...hehehehehe.

cast in this chapter: Kyu Hyun, Sungmin, Henry, Siwon, Donghae, Lee teuk.

* * *

><p>selamat membaca chapter 2 ini chingudeul sekalian, kalo banyak typo harap maklum ya, secara tadi lupa di edit, trus nilai bahasa indonesia authornya juga rada jelek, hehehehehe, baiklah tanpa membuang waktu lagi, silahkan baca aja cerita saiia ini... gomawo chingudeul...<p>

* * *

><p>SARANGHAMNIDA SEONSAENGNIM<p>

Sungmin menyiapkan makan malam dengan sibuk di dapur. Sesekali dia menatap Kyu Hyun yang dari tadi manyun sambil melirik ke arah dongsaengnya yang sedang asik bermain PSP.

"Henry, aku boleh pinjam psp-mu sebentar tidak?"Tanya Kyu penuh harap pada seorang namja yang duduk di hadapannya. Dia adalah Henry, adik dari Sungmin dan mereka berdua memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu bermain games dan terkadang mereka juga tanding.

Henry menatap tajam pada Kyu Hyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Dia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Kyu Hyun dan mulailah Kyu Hyun bertampang manyun lagi.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil menatap mereka berdua. Dia segera membawa makanan yang telah disiapkan ke meja makan, tempat Henry dan Kyu Hyun menunggu. Kyu Hyun memang sering makan di rumahnya Sungmin karena orang tua Kyu Hyun sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat membuatkan Kyu Hyun makanan, jadilah dari kecil Kyu selalu kabur ke rumah Sungmin untuk makan.

"Minnie chagi, sampai kapan kau mau menyita psp-ku. Aku tak bias hidup tanpa psp-ku Chagiya, ia adalah belahan jiwaku,"kata Kyu memohon.

"Sampai nilai matematikamu membaik dank au tidak tidur lagi di kelasku, maka aku akan mengembalikan pspmu itu,"kata Sungmin tegas dan lagi – lagi membuat Kyu Hyun memasang tampang manyun.

"Henry, berhentilah bermain atau psp-mu akan kusita juga,"tegas Sungmin. Henrypun segera meletakkan psp-nya dengan segera karena takut disita. Kyu Hyun, Sungmin dan Henrypun melahap makanan mereka dengan tenang dan tanpa ada gangguan dari psp tak berguna.

"Kyu, ayo kita main starcraft. Kau bias memakai laptopku kok dan aku akan pakai computer,"ajak Henry setelah makanannya habis. Kyu Hyun pun langsung tersenyum bahagia mendengar kata – kata Henry dan segera mengahabiskan makanannya dengan cepat lalu bergegas mengejar Henry.

"Cho Kyu Hyun, berani kau menyentuh laptop itu, kau tidak akan pernah melihat psp-mu lagi,"ancam Sungmin (omona, sungmin kok jadi sadis gini yak).

"aigoo, ayolah Minnie, izinkan aku untuk bermain sebentar saja, kumohon,"pinta Kyu iba.

""Aniyo, kau harus belajar matematika dengan serius karena nilaimu sangat menurun. Ayo kemari!"perintah Sungmin. Kyu Hyun pun mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di hadapannya menatap deretan rumus di buku – buku matematika Sungmin.

Ting…. Tong…. Ting…. Tong….

Bel rumahSungmin berbunyi. Sungmin pun menatap ke arah pintu. Seingatnya, dia tidak mengundang siapapun untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Dia lalu menatap Henry yang sedang asik bermain. "Henry, kau saja yang buka pintu sana, aku sedang sibuk,"kata Sungmin.

"andwae. Aku juga sedang sibuk noona. Noona saja yang buka,"tolak Henry sambil masih menatap layar komputernya. Sungmin berjalan ke arah Henry dan mencabut kabel computer Henry dari cucukannya. Henry yang merasakan aura jahat yang menyelimuti noonanya pun segera berlari menuju pintu. Dia tak ingin mencari masalah dengan noonanya itu jika dia menatap Henry dengan tatapan sesinis tadi.

"Haish, semakin hari Sungmin noona semakin seram saja. Benar – benar tidak sesuai dengan tampang aegyonya itu,"pikir Henry. Diapun segera membuka pintu dan menatap sesosok pria yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Seorang pria jangkung yang ia ketahui adalah saingan Kyu sekaligus orang yang menyukai Sungmin noona. Dia melihat pria itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya yang tinggi itu. Henry sudah bias menebak apa yang pria itu sembunyikan.

"Pasti hyung sedang mencari Sungmin noona. Iya kan?"Tanya Henry tanpa basa basi.

"Ne, apakah dia ada di rumah?"Tanya pria itu lembut.

"Ne, ayo masuk. Noona berada di ruang tamu."

Henrypun berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan Siwon yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Noona, ada tamu untukmu,"kata Henry kepada Sungmin yang sedang asik mengajari Kyu Hyun. Sungminpun berbalik dan menatap Siwon yang berdiri di samping dongsaengnya, senyum lembut merekah dari bibir pink Sungmin yang malah membuat Kyu Hyun mendengus kesal.

"Wah, siwonnie, ada perlu apa hingga kau datang ke rumahku?"Tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Ah, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja dan ingin mampir saja. Oh iya, ini, tadi aku sempat membelinya untukmu,"kata Siwon sambil mengeluarkan bunga mawar yang berwarna pink kepada Sungmin. Sungminpun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kyu Hyun dapat melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat bahagia saat menerima mawar itu. Dia segera menatap Siwon dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Cih, tak sengaja lewat katanya, jelas – jelas itu tidak mungkin. Mana ada orang yang kebetulan lewat tetapi sempat membelikan bunga. Huh, dasar penipu. Akan kubunuh kau jika kau berani merebut bunny Minnie luphly dari sisiku. Dasar tampang boros. Minnie-ah juga, kenapa sih percaya saja dengan kata – kata si penipu itu dengan mudah, padahal kan sangat mudah mengetahui kebohongannya itu. Ugh, dasar Minnie pabo,"omel Kyu dalam hati.

Henry yang dapat menangkap guratan kekesalan di wajah Kyu langsung tertawa pelan, dia segera mendekati Kyu dan berbisik. "Hei hyung, sepertinya Minnie noona akan berpaling kepada Siwon. Secara Siwon hyung kan sangat romantic, tidak seperti kau,"kata Henry. Kyu Hyun segera menatap tajam ke arah Henry yang tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuat dirinya semakin marah.

Kyu Hyun segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan Siwon. Dia menatap sinis ke arah Siwon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan innocent.

"Sungmin hyung, aku pulang, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian, mian,"kata Kyu sambil tersenyum sinis pada Siwon. Dia segera pergi keluar tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Sungmin.

"Ah, mianhe Sungmin, apakah kedatanganku mengganggu?"Tanya Siwon dengan nada bersalah.

"Gwenchana siwonnie. Tadi aku hanya sedang mengajarkan matematika pada Kyu Hyun. Oh iya, silahkan duduk, aku akan menyiapkan minum untukmu, kau mau minum teh atau kopi?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Kopi saja, gomawo Sungmin-ah,"kata Siwon.

~ Kyu Hyun POV ~

Argh, dasar Siwon sialan. Kenapa sih harus Minnie yang dia taksir. Apa tak ada wanita lain lagi apa. Atau mungkin dia tidak laku makanya mendekati yeojachinguku. Argh, dasar namja tak tahu diriku. Aku segera menghambur buku – bukuku yang berada di atas meja belajarku. Aku benar – benar ingin sekali menghajar wajah pria tak tahu malu itu. Aku mulai melemparkan semua barang – barang yang dapat ku jangkau ke segala arah. Aku ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku saat ini.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku keluar, aku menangis, mncoba menahan rasa sakit yang terus menyerang hatiku ini. Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus meladeni namja itu Minnie? Apa kau tak sadar bahwa kau adalah milikku? Apa kau tak sadar jika aku merasa sakit jika kau dekat – dekat dengan namja lain dan selalu tersenyum lembut pada mereka? Apakah kau pikir aku tak punya perasaan Minnie chagi?

Aku terus menangis, aku tak perduli jika ada yang mengatakan aku cengeng. Aku benar – benar tak perduli. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua sakit yang membuat dadaku sesak ini. Jujur saja aku sangat membutuhkan Minnie berada di sampingku dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi sepertinya dia tak perduli.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa harus ada namja bernama Siwon, aku sadar bahwa dirinya begitu sempurna di bandingkan diriku yang sama sekali tak bias di bandingakan dengannya. Aku menatap i-phoneku yang terus berbunyi di atas tempat tidurku. Aku tahu itu pasti dari Minnie, tapi saat ini aku tak ingin berbicara dengannya, akupun segera menonaktifkan i-phoneku. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tidur, tapi tak bisa.

~ End POV ~

^Keesokan paginya di SM High School^

"Kyu Hyunnie kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?"Tanya Donghae khawatir.

Kyu Hyun menepis tangan Donghae yang ingin menyentuh keningnya. "Gwenchana hae, aku hanya kurang tidur saja. Oh iya, mana Zhou Mi dan Yesung?"

"Mereka sedang ada urusan di ruang guru. Kau benar tak apa – apa, kau benar – benar pucat Kyu, dan wajahmu terlihat seperti mayat. Sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja,"saran Donghae.

"Tidak perlu Hae, aku tak apa – ap…"kata Kyu terpotong karena Donghae telah menyeretnya paksa menuju uks. Donghae benar – benar merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Meskipun Kyu Hyun menyebalkan, tapi bagaimanapun juga Kyu Hyun adalah sahabat yang penting untuknya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di UKS. Donghae memaksa Kyu Hyun untuk tidur di tempat tidur yang ada di UKS.

Lalu muncullah teukie seonsaengnim dengan jas putihnya, dia adalah dokter di SM High School. Teukie segera memeriksa tubuh Kyu Hyun dan tersenyum kepada Dong hae.

"Dia tak apa – apa, dia hanya kurang tidur saja dan kelelahan. Ku harap kau beristirahat yang cukup Kyu,"kata Teukie menenangkan Donghae.

"Syukurlah, gomawo teukie seonsaengnim,"kata Donghae seraya membungkukkan badannya dan membantu Kyu berdiri. "Kalau begitu, kami kembali ke kelas dulu, gomawo,"kata Donghae lagi. Teukie hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu menatap Donghae yang memapah Kyu Hyun ke kelas dan terlihat sekali bahwa Kyu menolak Donghae yang memapahnya.

TBC

* * *

><p>huwaaaa...mian kalo jelek...saiia tak bermaksud dah...saiia harap kalian menikmati cerita saiia ini. hanya saja mian kalo banyak typonya, saiia males ngedit chingudeul sekalian, saiia balesin ya review kalian pada, gomawo udah mau review cerita saiia yang rada gaje ini...hehehehehee...<p>

^Cho 3z : hehehehe...gomawo chingu...padahal saiia pikir nie cerita rada gaje...eh ternyata anda suka...skali lagi gomawo...+bungkukin badan+

^LittleLiappe : hehehehe...lagi ngambek mawookie...jadi kebawa - bawa pas bikin summary gtu dh...eh, tapi ceritax rada ku tambahin loh chagi.

^Arisa Adachi : mian...padahal awalnya mau buat yaoi, tapi sungmin, wookie sama hyukkie ku buat jadi yeoja. gak pha-pha khan cingu...

^khususia : ich...siwon tue tinggi berlebih tw...

^Sapphire Pearls : waduh...kalo kaya gitu..ceritanya jadi eunhae donk. bukan kyumin lagi. gomawo ya udah review.

^Kyuhyunniewife : gomawo sarannya chingu. kenapha gak boleh ada simin couple?

^Kim Ryesha : noh... henrynya udah saiia munculkan...nie udah di update chingu...

^Princess Sachie : heh...dilarang colak colek...kasih tau wookie neh...ea...gomawo ea sarannya chagi...

^Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : emunk tuch yesung rada jahil ma Kyu. umurnya umin di nie fic kayanya 21 deh. bener gak sungmin? +ngelirik sungmin minta kepastian+

buat chingudeul yang udah review,gomawo dan buat yang baru baca, boleh ikutan review kok...ingat review di cerita saiia ya chingudeul sekali.+pasang puppyeyes +


	3. Chapter 3

warning : genderswitch..banyak typo...banyak kesalahan bahasa...

desclaimer : semua member suju adalah milik enyak n babe mereka sendiri kecuali wookie n hyukkie is mine...khu...khu...khu...

* * *

><p>gomen minna...aqu updatenya rada lama...maklum...kompiqu lagi rusak...jadi gag bisa nulis cerita deh...padahal kan author pengen update cepet - cepet...ehem...jadi curcol nie... selamat baca aja deh buat para reader yang gag sabar ma nie episode(?)...<p>

* * *

><p>Saranghamnida Seonsaengnim<p>

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Dia tidak melihat Kyu Hyun sama sekali. "Kemana anak itu?"pikirnya. Dia segera menghampiri Yesung, teman sebangku Kyu Hyun.

"Yesung, apa kau tahu dimana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pada Yesung yang sedang mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Aniyo seonsaengnim, mungkin dia sedang bersama Donghae," jawab Yesung.

"Hm, begitu ya, baiklah, terima kasih Yesung," kata Sungmin sambil kembali berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Baiklah anak – anak, saya sedang ada perlu, jadi kalian kerjakan saja soal ini dan istirahat nanti harap di kumpulkan di meja saya. Kalian mengerti?" kata Sungmin lalu dia beranjak keluar kelas.

Perasaannya sangat khawatir pada Kyu, dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyu. Dia terus berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari Kyu Hyun, tapi dia tetap tidak menemukannya. Dia terduduk sedih di tangga. Dia bener – benar khawatir pada Kyu karena tidak seperti biasanya Kyu Hyun membolos seperti saat ini. Dia berpikir sejenak dan kemudian berlari menuju atap sekolah. Sungmin membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kyu Hyun tertidur di pangkuan Donghae. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Sungmin segera bergegas menghampiri Donghae.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyu, Hae?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Dia hanya kelelahan saja seonsaengnim. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir," kata Donghae mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

"Kembalilah ke kelas Donghae, biar aku saja yang menjaganya."

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan kepala Kyu yang berada di kakinya ke kaki Sungmin. Lalu Donghae berjalan kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya berduaan dengan Kyu.

Sungmin megusap lembut rambut Kyu. Dia benar – benar mencintai namja yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya itu. Tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyu Hyun dan mencium lembut bibir Kyu. Dia kaget karena adanya perlawanan dari Kyu. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatap wajah Kyu yang terlihat seerti tertidur.

"Ya! Dasar anak nakal! Jangan berpura – pura tidur lagi," kata Sungmin ketus.

"Hahahahhahaha. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau pervert juga," ejek Kyu.

"Aku tidak pervert! Lagipula tadi aku juga hanya sedang ingin menciummu saja,"kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Kyu Hyun hanya tertawa melihat wajah manis yeojachingunya itu. Kyu Hyun mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Noona, jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku ya, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, jangan pernah dekat dengan namja lain selain aku, dan jangan pernah jauh dariku. Arra?"

"Arraseo Kyu. Kau juga jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya."

"Ne," kata Kyu Hyun tersenyum bahagia."Oh iya, minnie chagi, jangan terlalu dekat ya sama si kuda Siwon itu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Dia benar – benar menyebalkan dan sok imut. Aku benci dia."

"Kau cemburu kan padanya," goda Sungmin.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Enak saja. Ngapain aku cemburu pada pria yang tingginya berlebih gak umum itu," kata Kyu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ne, ne, sesukamu saja," kata Sungmin sambil mencium pipi Kyu Hyun. "Ayo kembali ke kelasmu. Aku tidak ingin kau ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Hm, aku mau ke kelas asal Minnie noona mau mengantarku ke kelas," kata Kyu Hyun manja.

"Aniyo, nanti orang – orang pada curiga kalau kita punya hubungan khusus. Kau kembali ke kelas sendiri sana."

"Aish, aku tidak mau, aku maunya di antar olehmu chagi." Sungmin berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum karena mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas, tapi aku boleh kan menghancurkan pspmu." Senyum evilpun terkembang di wajah aegyo Sungmin.

"Aniyo, jangan rusakkan belahan jiwaku, aku bisa mati kalau sampai itu rusak."

"Huhuhuhu. Kalau gitu cepat kembali ke kelas atau…." Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Kyu Hyun sudah ngacir lari ke kelas. Sungminpun tertawa ngakak melihat Kyu Hyun yang seperti itu. "rasakan kau Kyu," pikir Sungmin.

Sepulang sekolah Kyu terus saja kabur dari Donghae. Sejak tadi Donghae selalu saja menanyakan apa yang tadi ia lakukan dengan Sungmin. Menyebalkan bukan? Dia sangat ingin tahu saja. Kyu Hyun berbalik ke belakang dengan wajah super kesal.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku manusia ikan! Kau benar – benar seperti stalker saja," kata Kyu Hyun

"Kau kejam sekali Kyu. Aku kan hanya ingin tahu saja apa yang kalian lakukan di atap tadi setelah aku pergi. Ayolah Kyu, jangan pelit kepadaku," kata Donghae memohon sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu dengan mesra. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada Eun Hyuk sang yeojachingunya sedang memperhatikan kelakuannya dari tadi.

"YA! Berhentilah merangkulku seperti itu. Jika ada yang melihat, mereka pasti akan menyangka yang bukan – bukan bodoh. Cepat lepaskan tanganmu itu Lee Donghae!" kata Kyu Hyun ketus.

"Aku tidak mau lepaskan sampai kau menceritakannya padaku,"paksa Donghae.

"Hyukkie, tolong suruh pacarmu ini untuk menjauh dariku,"kata Kyu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hyukkie. Donghae yang baru tau ada pacarnya segara melepaskan dirinya dari Kyu Hyun.

"Chagi, kau gay ya?" tanya Eun Hyuk polos. Kyu Hyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Dan ternyata Kyu telah mendapatkan ide evil dari otaknya. Dia segera mendatangi Donghae dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ne, mian Hyukkie, tapi dia gay, dan dia hanya mencintaiku. Mianhe karena telah menyembunyikan ini semua darimu," kata Kyu Hyun sambil mengecup pipi Donghae lembut.

"Andwe. Dia bohong chagi, aku masih normal kok, aku masih mencintai dirimu seorang saja. Kaulah yeoja yang paling ku cintai. Jangan dengarkan iblis ini," kata Donghae lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Eun Hyuk.

"Donghae, sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan hubungan kita ini dari Hyukkie noona? Kau harus mencoba untuk jujur padanya, Hae," kata Kyu Hyun dengan wajah yang ia buat seaegyo mungkin. Donghae segera melemparkan tatapan death glare pada Kyu Hyun dan Kyu Hyun hanya membalasnya denga evil smirk kebanggaannya.

"YA! CHO KYU HYUN! HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU! LIHAT HYUKKIEKU MENANGIS KARENAMU!" Kata Donghae kesal saat melihat air mata di pipi Eun Hyuk. Kyu Hyun tertawa puas saat melihat Eun Hyuk menangis. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang sekali menjahili yeojachingunya Donghae itu.

PLETAK

Kyu Hyun memegang kepalanya yang kena pukul itu. Dia ingin sekali marah pada orang yang memukul kepalanya itu, tetapi diurungkannya setelah tau bahwa Sungminlah pelakunya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku chagi~" katanya setengah mewek.

"Berhentilah menggoda Eun Hyuk, Kyu. Ini udah kesekian kalinya kau membuatnya nangis. Kau benar – benar jahat Kyu," kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Eun Hyuk dan mengusap kepalanya agar Eun Hyuk berhenti menangis.

"Ayo minta maaf padanya!" perintah Sungmin.

"Hyukkie noona, mianhe. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan menangis lagi. Saranghae,"kata Kyu Hyun tulus. PLETAK. Kali ini pukulan itu berasal dari Donghae.

"YA! Jangan seenaknya mengucapkan saranghae pada kekasih orang, babo,"kata Donghae cemburu. Kyu Hyun membalas pukulan Donghae. Eun Hyuk dan Sungmin tertawa melihat kedua sahabat itu saling membalas memukul. Kesenangan merekapun terhenti saat melihat seorang Choi Siwon berjalan kea rah mereka.

"Cih," dengus Kyu Hyun dan Donghae. Mereka berdua saling tatap lalu kemudian mengalihkan kembali perhatian mereka pada Siwon yang sudah berada di hadapan Sungmin.

"Minnie, ayo kita pulang. Biar ku antar kau sampai rumah,"ajak Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin lembut.

"Ah, aku bisa pulang sendiri Siwon- ssi," tolak Sungmin.

"Hei, ayolah, kau takboleh menolak tawaranku. Ayo kita pulang," kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Sungmin dan mereka berjalan ke arah mobil Siwon. Kyu Hyun sudah ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Siwon jika tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Donghae. Saat Donghae yakin bahwa Siwon sudah menghilang, dia segera melepaskan tangan Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun pun melayangkan tinjunya ke pohon di dekatnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kyu, jangan terlalu terpancing olehnya, berbahaya,"kata Donghae menenangkan.

"Aku benar – benar ingin menghajarnya, Hae. Aku tidak suka dia menyentuh Minnieku,"kata Kyu Hyun.

"Tenanglah, ini, minumlah,"kata Eun Hyuk sambil mengeluarkan kopi kaleng yang hangat dari tasnya.

"Minnie noona sangat setia, Kyu. Dia tidak akan tergoda oleh namja itu. Percayalah. Yah, meskipun Siwon seonsengnim itu sangat tampan, manly, romantis, punya badan yang keren dan kaya. Aku tidak akan menolak punya pacar seperti dia," kata Eun Hyuk sambil menghayal.

"Ehem." Donghae berdehem dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan evil sight. Yang di tatap pun hanya cengar cengir salah tingkah. Kyu Hyunpun hanya tersenyum getir dengan terus menatap kaleng minumannya.

"Ayo kita pulang, kuantar kau sampai rumah,"kata Donghae sambil merangkul sahabatnya dan menggandeng tangan Eun Hyuk. Merekapun menuju mobil Donghae dan menuju rumah Kyu Hyun.

Kyu Hyun sedang menahan dirinya di dalam mobil Donghae. Dia sedang menatap Siwon dan Sungmin yang berada di depan rumah Sungmin. Kyu Hyun segera keluar dari mobil Donghae tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Donghae dan Eun Hyuk. Dia sudah tidak tahan melihat Siwon yang memegang dua tangan Sungmin.

~Sungmin pov~

Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak jika terus – terusan berada di dekat Siwon, apalagi setelah aku tahu bahwa Kyu Hyun sangat merasa cemburu pada Siwon. Hufth, benar – benar membingungkan.

"Minnie, hm, aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Siwon yang segera membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. What! Siwon menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aniyo, apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak mungkinkan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah punya Kyu, bisa bahaya. Aduh, aku harus menjawab apa ini.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, tapi aku mohon kau pertimbangkan pernyataanku ini. Aku benar – benar menginginkan kau sebagai pendamping hidupku. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu Minnie chagi," kata Siwon lagi.

"Emm, Siwonnie, mianhe, tapi aku sudah mempunyai orang lain, sekali lagi maafkan aku jika aku membuat hatimu hancur," jawabku gugup. Aku benar – benar tidak sanggup untuk menatap mata Siwon sekarang ini. Aku yakin wajahnya sangat sedih saat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku benar – benar tak ingin membuatnya berharap lebih padaku. Tanpa kusangka, dia memelukku.

~Sungmin pov end~

~Kyu Hyun pov~

BUAK!

Pukulanku tepat mengenai wajahnya. Siwon mengusap darah dari bibirnya dan menatapku kesal. "Ada masalah apa kau denganku hah, Cho Kyu Hyun,"katanya kasar padaku. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan kemudian kembali melayangkan pukulanku ke perutnya dan aku bersiap – siap untuk menghajarnya lagi, tetapi dia berhasil berkelit dan membalas pukulanku. Kami berkelahi dan saling memukul satu sama lain. Aku sama sekali tidak menggubris semua teriakan Minnie yang menyuruhku berhenti. Aku benar – benar marah sekarang.

"Cho Kyu Hyun, hentikan!"kata Donghae yang menahan tubuhku, lalu Siwon ditahan oleh Henry dan Eun Hyuk.

"Lepaskan aku Lee Donghae. Aku ingin menghajarnya, aku ingin memberinya pelajaran karena mendekati kekasihku,"kataku kalap sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan Donghae.

"Kekasihmu? Aku tak merasa pernah mendekati kekasihmu! Jangan sembarangan berbicara Cho Kyu Hyun!"balas Siwon yang juga berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan Henry dan Eun Hyuk.

"Kau! Kau mendekati Sungmin!"balasku.

"Apa! Kau bohong Cho Kyu Hyun! Mana mungkin Sungmin kekasihmu,"katanya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Katakan padanya Sungmin, bahwa kau adalah milikku!"kataku tanpa melepaskan tatapanku pada Choi Siwon. Siwonpun menatap Sungmin, dia menunggu kata – kata keluar dari mulut Sungmin yang sedang terisak itu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaanku. Aku puas melihat ekspresi kaget Siwon yang bercampur rasa tidak percaya itu kepadaku dan Sungmin. Dia segera melepaskan pegangan Henry dan Eun Hyuk dengan kasar sehingga Eun Hyuk terjerembab jatuh. Donghae yang melihat yeojachingunya itu terjatuh segera menolongnya.

~Kyu Hyun pov end~

Sungmin telah menyiapkan PPPK di hadapan Kyu, dia menatap Kyu dengan wajah sedih. Donghae dan Eun Hyuk sudah disuruh pulang oleh Sungmin dan Henry sedang berada di kamarnya untuk membiarkan Kyu Hyun dan Sungmin berduaan di dapur. Sungmin segera mengobati luka – luka dan memar di wajah Kyu dengan hati – hati.

"Chagiya, maafkan aku, tak seharusnya tadi aku memukul Siwon dan mengatakan semuanya padanya. Sekarang dia tahu semuanya dan mungkin dia akan menceritakan semuanya pada kepala sekolah, dan mungkin saja kau akan…" Kyu tak mampu lagi meneruskan kata – katanya. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Dia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika Sungmin sampai dipecat.

"Tak apa Kyu, aku mengerti bahwa kau merasa cemburu. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bila aku ada di posisimu. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, karena ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Seandainya saja dulu aku tak memberi harapan yang berlebih padanya, ini semua tidak mungkin akan terjadi," kata Sungmin sambil mengusap rambut Kyu lembut.

"Terima kasih noona, jeonmal saranghae," kata Kyu berbisak di telinga Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Nado, Kyu."

~keesokan harinya di ruangan Sungmin~

Sungmin menatap Siwon yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. "Mian untuk kejadian kemarin. Aku membuat keributan dan membuatmu menangis. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu bahwa kau dan Kyu berpacaran. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu kepala sekolah. Aku tahu bahwa menjadi guru dan mengajar di sekolah ini adalah impianmu. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan impianmu," kata Siwon tulus. Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatap ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dia tahu bahwa ada Kyu yang sedang menguping.

"Gwenchana Siwonnie. Aku juga minta maaf atas perlakuan Kyu Kemarin dan mungkin Kyu ingin minta maaf langsung padamu, benarkan Kyu," kata Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyu yang masuk pelan – pelan dan berjalan ke arah Siwon dan Sungmin. Siwonpun berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Kyu.

"Mianhe Siwon-ssi karena sudah membuat wajahmu luka – luka. Tapi aku merasa puas telah melakukan itu padamu,"kata Kyu dengan memasang wajah innocentnya, Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyu itu hanya tercengang. Siwon tersenyum lembut pada Kyu Hyun.

"Jangan dipikirkan Kyu, kau juga senang karna bisa membalas semua pukulanmu dan membuat banyak memar di wajahmu. Oh iya, sebelum aku melihat ada cincin tersemat di jari kanan Sungmin dan belum ada pemberkatan pernikahan kalian di gereja, aku taka akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Ingat itu Kyu,"kata Siwon sambil berjalan keluar dan tak lupa mengecup pipi Sungmin dan berhasil membuat wajah Kyu memerah kesal.

"YA! Awas kau Siwon, akan kubunuh kau jika mendekati kekasihku lagi,"teriak Kyu kesal. Siwon yang mendengarnya dari luar hanya tertawa kecil. "Akan kurebut dia, Cho Kyu Hyun,"kata Siwon pelan.

THE END

* * *

><p>akhirnya the end juga...gimana readers...kalo endingnya rada gantung or aneh maklumin aja ya...authornya lagi mumet soalnya...hehehe...jangan lupa riphiyunya ya der...<p>

okeh..author mau balas riphiu dulu deh...

~LittleLiappe :

Coba ubah kek summary nyaaa =="

ohhh...di tambah ya...hm hm...

Buat saran aja ya chagi~~ ...di kasih warning : Genderswitch... Al nya qu bngung...qu kira umin itu cwo..tpi knapa henry panggil noona?

gitu aja deh...ceritanya makin berkembang n bgus...gg kaya aqu... Hueeeee *numpang curcol*

answer : hohoho...critamu juga bagus kok chagi...

~ Kyuhyunniewife :

Cheon ^^ umm... Aku kalo liat simin gimanaaaa gitu XD hehe. Tp tp kyu ga knp2 kan? Sungmin sadar ga kalo kyu sakit? ): next chap dipanjangkan dong chingu~

answer : nie udah di panjangind...hm kalo soal ntu...gmana ea...bagaimana jika qta tanya umindnya az...hehehehe...

~Princess Sachie :

hmmm, makin baik aja nih penulisannya :p

pertahankan ya kaho :D

tapi tadi kamu salah ngetik tuh, masa kyu pgl minnie "minnie hyung" kan dia yeoja -_-

yasudahlah tak apa...

yang penting kamu udah makin baik di penulisan ff update lagi chagi :* *hug kyu n minnie*

answer : hehehe...hilap aqu chagi...mkanya nlzx gtu...

~Sapphire Pearls :

yaah gakpapa yaa ada eunhae ya secuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil ajah

hehe.

yah kependekan chingu, chap dpn panjangin yah ^^

apdet kilat~

answer : tuh udah adha eun hae...aqu baek khand...hehehe...mian ea aqu updatex kelamaan...

~Soldier of Light :

ehem..ehem..

istrix siwon dtng lagi neah...

yg jlaz..cptn update az gin..:)

udh sgitu az..

hehehe...

answer : mian chingu...aqu updatenya kelamaan ea...

~Cho Hyun-ae  
>2011-04-27 . chapter 2<p>

Omoo? Kesian kyu di cuekin, mending ke rumah aq aja kyuu.. #PLAAKK! Digampar umin

lanjut chinggu,di tunggu next chapternya loh.. Hehehe.. Asal ntar umin gak jadian ama siwonnie aja, pokoknya kalo kyumin putus aku protess..tes..tes..  
>#maksa-maksa..=p<p>

answer : kyu tue maunya kabur ke rumah author *di timpukind batu bata ma sparkyu*..tenang...mereka khan pasangan paling hot d suju..jadi tak akan author biarkan mereka ampe putus...

~ Arisa Adachi :

Ini bukan yaoi? *pasang tampang nelangsa*

answer : mian...tapi ntar qu buatind ff yang yaoi...tenang...

~ika-chiharu :

annyeong~

eh aku masih bingung di fic ini Sungmin jd yeoja or namja?

Siwon slalu jd orng ketiga nih, kekeke XD

update, chingu~

gomawo ^_^

answer : d nie chapter...dy jadi yeoja...emunk nie siwon...udah adha kibum juga v masih az jadi orang ketiga...heheheh..

~sparkyuminnie :

chingu.. sorry br ripiu.. br bc skrg..

hehehe

chingu, minnie namja tw yeoja?

td henry manggil ming noona trus kyu manggil hyung?

*lupakan*

siwon ganggu minnie and kyu ajah..

sampai" kibum nangis tu dipojokan um ku gara" km selingkuh..

*abaikan*kok malah muncul kibum*

haha

kyu ama aq ajh..

haha *digampar minnie

sorry chingu ripiu kepanjangan..

gomawo n hwaiting chingu..

cepet lanjut yh.. ^^

answer : hehehe...gomawo chingu...aqu jadi saranghae deh ma chingu /plak...mian karna updatex lama...v tenang siwon slalu setia ma kibum...tue cma tuntutan skenario dari author az...

~ MaDa Mochi :

salam kenal..

wah siwon ikutan nyempil lagi2 jadi obat nyamuk :3

iya, berapa jarak umur sungmin sama kyu?

terus sungmin - siwon? siwon - kyu? hehehe

mian tanyannya banyak..

sungmin jadi seram ya~ -tapi aku suka-

cepat update ya chigu~

answer : jarak umur umin ma kyu tue 3 taond...kalo umin ama siwon...hm...belum author pikirkan yang itu...hehehe...author jga seneng ngeliat umin mengganas(?)...

gomawo buat yang udah riphiyu...aqu jadi terharu...ingat riphiyu ea readers...


End file.
